TARDIS Log
by TJfreak
Summary: Doctor 11 and his beautiful companion celebrate New Years Eve 2012. Rated M for adult material, first time writing in this genre. This submission is will be updated nearly everyday back under development, reviews welcome. Better editing soon!
1. Chapter 1

December 31st 2012 earth somewhere in Europe.

The Tardis control room was silent and empty. Suddenly the door swung open and the chamber was once again filled with the chatter of life. The deafening roar was accompanied The Doctor. Looking slightly a miss his shirt was half tucked, his bow tie missing and his jacket lay draped over a mass in his arms. A pair of long slender legs protruded from under the coat falling over his left arm. Droplets of water and melting snow glistened in his hair, the mass shifted and squirmed he felt a warm hand brush against his face as arms wrapped tightly around the back of his neck. He smiled shivering as a breeze blew in behind him. "Last time I let you talk me into to taking you for drinks on new years." he whispered softly stepping the rest of the way into the control room and kicking the door shut behind him. Noises came from under his tattered jacket mildly resembling speech, though it was incomprehensible even to the Tardis translation matrix. "Of course, no doubt that made perfect sense to you Pond. You humans and your drunken speech." he muttered walking up the stairs and heading down the hallway.

A few minutes later he arrived at a bed room the door opened to reveal a dimly lit room populated by a four poster bed covered haphazardly with a red quilt and a pillow laying on the floor, in front of a fez sitting aloft a small wooden nightstand. "Oh very funny!" he shouted into the empty corridor towards the control room. Only silence followed, he knew she heard him she was always around and on occasion she would "help" him to go where he needed. This time however, she was far out of line with her assistance he thought as he laid his unconscious companion down on his bed. It had not been his intention to bring her into his room. But to tired to argue with his beloved Tardis he moved his coat revealing the beautiful young woman underneath. Her fire red hair was a mess laying half across her face. Her mouth curved into a half frown as the doctor tried to pry her hands out from around his neck. Eventually he managed to get her hands loose and laid them by her side his bow tie was tied around her neck at an odd angle he chuckled as he remembered the events of the hours previous she had more than her share of drinks and was quite beside herself. She had stolen his Bow tie and teased him about how they were not cool shortly before fainting on him. Her sleeveless top was half unbuttoned and torn across the bottom he was unsure where that had occurred. Her tight mini skirt was relatively unscathed he slid his hand carefully down her legs to take off her shoes before covering her gingerly with his blanket. He patted her down and tucked her in before whispering "Sleep well..." She muttered in her sleep as if in reply "I want you so bad I can hardly stand it Doctor..." The Doctor laughed and kissed her on the forehead "Oh my impossible Pond." he muttered and shuffled off back to the control room.

He slumped heavily into his chair, what a night it had been. Having visited the Tower of London and what had to have been all of the pubs in the greater East European area. He let a heavy breath and sat dozing in the chair. Sometime later he awoke "You know what we could really use the next time you remodel... a Kettle some where in this room just you know brew up tea whenever the need may arise." he said moving his hand to fiddle with his bow tie only to pause at the empty space. The Tardis chirped in what hard to be agreement because shortly following its reply a cup holder appeared on the side of his chair holding a hot cup of tea. "Of course, you exist through all space and time. I imagine a cup of tea would be wondrously easy to make." He said beaming he blew the steam off he tea and took a sip. It was possibly the best cup of tea he had tasted in all of his centuries. Though out all his adventures he was always accompanied by his Tardis, in fact once he even got the chance to speak to her directly. She likely knew more about him than he knew about himself. After she had been in human form she seemed to become much more mischievous, she picked up a bit more personality he thought. He continued to sip his tea until it was gone he yawned and stood stretching. He felt a bit strange, but he shook it off and decided to go check on Amy.

He stepped up to the door of his bed room. He paused listening he heard quite a bit of movement coming from within "Amelia everything ok in there?" He inquired knocking. "Of course" she replied. "Shit!" She yelled from the other side of the door accompanied by a loud crash. "Amy I am coming in are you decent?" He asked leaning against the door to listen better. "Yes! Honestly why wouldn't I be?" He sighed thankfully and carefully opened the door he stepped through to find the room as empty as it always was. The only thing out of place was his fez was on the floor, his nightstand was turned on its end and his bed was perfectly made. Lastly he noticed there was no Amy. He began to panic he turned on the spot searching the room. The door shut on its own "Oh that's almost never good." He muttered. "Amy, are you in here?" He called his voice shaking slightly. "Oh Doctor calm down, I am right in front of you... Hold on" she replied dropping a small bracelet on the floor. She appeared just in front of him The Doctor let a squeak and opened his mouth to say Amy put some bloody clothes on. However, all he got out was "Wow..." In front of him stood the tall elegant Amy Pond proudly flaunting her body. Her perfect breasts bounced slightly as she took a step forward, his eyes drifted down her flat smooth stomach over her crotch, down her legs and back again. "Oh doctor your making me blush!" she giggled and he snapped back to reality holding his hand over his eyes. "Sorry so sorry, not sure what came over me I seem to be a bit off today. I thought you said you were decent." He muttered heat rushing over his face. "What would you say I am not at least decent looking, geez Doctor you really know how to treat a lady." She said pouting playfully. "That's not fair you knew what I was saying. You look stunning." he said trying desperately to keep his composure. He suddenly felt her hand on his that he was no shielding his eyes with. She caressed it softly and pulled it towards her, he tried to resist but his arm felt like a noodle in her iron grip. Suddenly he felt her perky nipple and soft breast under his palm and she shifted her hand to place her palm a top of his hand and forced him to massage firmly. "Amy you should stop this..." he sputtered as she moaned with glee at the feeling of his soft hand rotating and squeezing her breast. "I don't think I will Doctor I have special permission from a higher authority, how do you think managed a perception filter hmm?" she whispered pulling the hand from his eyes. He quickly shut his eyes as tightly as he could. She maneuvered his hand to her crotch, taking his index finger and dragging it across her clit. "Besides I'm just getting started.." She whispered softly in his ear. The feeling of her hot breath on his neck made him quiver, she nibbled on his ear lobe playfully. She whispered into his ear once more "It is no use resisting Doctor we know you to well not to have slipped you a little something to help you loosen up. Now how about you to the same for me?" She moaned as she slid his finger into her dripping wet pussy. "Mmmm, you see how wet I am already for you. Should let this go to waste." He began to shake his head he could feel his trousers tightening they had almost become painful at this point. However, he had to resist. He wanted no he needed to know who else was behind this beautiful mess, was it Jack?No he would not dare would he? Waves of thoughts of what he should do with his current situation were keeping him from thinking clearly. Finally he managed to speak "Wh...whoooo... is we?" hesputtered every syllable more labored than the last. "If you want to know you'll just have to force it outof me!" She giggled as she slide in another finger throwing her head back in ecstasy. She looked backdown at her prisoner. "Now what are you going to do about it?" She asked her lips curving into amischievous grin. His eyes flew open and searched hers as they always died piercing into the recesses of her mind. Nothing he found absolutely nothing sinister in her gaze she was his Pond, nothing wascontrolling her. She leaned in and kissed him, much to their surprise he kissed her back. Slowly she let go of his hands, her moved his fingers as though he were going to stop, her heart skipped a beat. But soon she realized, her doctor was toying with her when he pressed his thumb firmly on her clit and slid his fingers back deep inside of her rubbing and twisting them around making her squeal with pleasure and her knees go weak. She let go of his other hand, her entire body shook with anticipation as she lightly caressed the bulge in the doctors trousers. It seemed to throb in response to even the lightest touch, she giggled and drug a fingernail down the it's length. The Doctor gasped as his pants grew tighter, she was not about to get away with that oh no! He curved his fingers and pulled her gently towards him. He thrust his fingers faster into her making her scream. He began to kiss down her neck pausing to nibble on her collarbone momentarily before moving down to her breasts. Her pale skin felt like silk under his lips, he felt her shiver with every stoke of his hand and playful nibble that befell her. Yes this was perfect he was absolutely in control just where he needed to be. He kissed down her stomach and over her perfect thighs he moved inward and then stopped looking up. "Now Pond why don't you tell me who 'We' are" he muttered twisting his fingers and setting her asunder once more. She gasped for air, she felt like her body was going to deny her the pleasure of holding out on him much longer. So long had she wished for this night to happen and now that it had finally come it was far beyond her wildest dreams. How was she going to be sure to keep him hooked until she had him? If she still refused to say anything he might just stop and demand she say before continuing. And she could not have that once she let him loose he might try to escape instead of resuming. Rule 1. The Doctor lies.

What would her Doctor do? He would keep talking biding time until he could come up with a clever plan to save the day the way he always did. Thats it she thought I will win this yet. She felt her body quake again with pleasure as he turned inside her, she grabbed hold of his now massive bulge and began to stoke it. "Now Doctor, don't think I am going to crack that easily... Though you have been so good up till now perhaps I will give you something. You know us both very well, and we both wanted this quite badly." She muttered desperately struggling to control her breathing. It was not what he wanted but it was better than what he had expected. His body throbbed it was beginning to deny him even more of his self control. He leaned in closer and kissed over here thigh tenderly, moving inward slowly he began to run his tongue down the length of her throbbing pussy. She screamed and arched her hips into each thrust of his fingers. "Oh yes, like that did 'we' Pond?" he laughed quite pleased with himself for a moment he paused concerned that perhaps this had gone a bit to far. Amy gripped his hair and held him tightly in place. "Don-don't stop!" she gasped, he flashed her a mischievous smile and twisted his fingers again. She screamed dropping her hands to his shoulders gripping them hard to keep her balance. "You... a-are... in so much trouble mister!" she whimpered. "You've seen nothing yet Pond." He boasted running his tongue down the lips of her dripping pussy and back up to her clit before wrapping his lips around it sucking lightly. She groaned and dug her fingernails into his shoulders, the pain was surprising though it only severed to further fuel his enthusiasm he wanted his impossible Pond so badly it was beginning to physically hurt. It had to wait he thought he had to stay in control to find out who was behind all this and why he could hardly help himself. With a swift flutter of his fingers and a masterful tongue she let a quivering scream that echoed through the nearly empty room as she climaxed. Her knees gave slightly, her Doctor responded with lightening speed and caught her, and rose to meet her face to face. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her beloved Doctor feeling his lanky arms embrace her tightly, She kissed him deeply and unbuttoned his trousers immediately his rock hard dick burst forth into her eagerly awaiting hand. She gasped as her hand closed around the shaft. It was bigger than she had imagined, it throbbed at her touch and he threw his head back forcing a deep breath into his tight chest. His hearts were beating madly, the pounded so hard he thought they may just burst from his chest. "Like that did we?" Amy muttered a wicked grin crossed her face, as she ran her free hand down his chest unbuttoning his shirt. She paid special attention to his chest dragging her nails across. An overwhelming urge came over him, consumed by desire he clutched Amy as tightly as he could and threw her on the bed, and pinned her arms to the bed above her head.

Amy was pleasantly surprised by the sight of her Doctor startling her, she had often dreamed of this moment but never had she thought it would be reality. Now that she was here, heat rushed to her cheeks. Her body was completely exposed and she had just nearly fallen to the floor after what must have been the most exhilarating orgasm she had ever experienced. Her Doctor had not missed a beat without warning he had thrown her to the bed and pinned her in place under him. A shaky breath escaped her lips in anticipation, as he stared down at her his face inches from hers. His eyes had a light about them she had never seen before. He smiled down at her, and kissed her neck tenderly he could feel how close he was to entering her, just an inch of air separated their bodies from becoming one. He wanted her, no that was not it he thought he no longer 'wanted' her he needed her. "Doctor... Doctor please... I don't think I can wait anymore..." She whimpered her breaths sharp and shallow. The Doctor paused looking over the beautiful sight that lie below, strands of red hair lay about her perfect body was intoxicating. "Doctor...Doctor are you even listening to me?" She asked impatiently she wrapped her legs around his buttocks and forced him inside of her as deep as she could. They both breathlessly trying to speak but nothing came out, he stared into her eyes. She nodded in return moving her hips slightly to prove that it was real. For a moment they laid still and took in the feeling of every inch of the other. His head was swimming, and his hearts were pounding out of his chest. He did not care all that mattered to him now was he wanted her and she wanted him. He felt at ease with the universe for the first time in centuries. Slowly he began to thrust in and out, he let go of her arms and gripped at the sheets. Amy threw her head back and screamed as his thrust grew faster and stronger. She pulled at her hair, she could feel her Doctor's body slamming against her. Her body shivered as she ran her hands over the length of his lanky frame, gasping and moaning with every following thrust of his cock. This was magnificent her body felt hot, her pussy throbbed around his Cock dripping wet. The Doctor could feel his orgasm welling up inside him, pumping away he continued holding it at bay the best he could. Amy felt his cock swell, it was time to step up her game she'd teach him for making her wait. She rubbed her clit vigorously. Shifting her hips with his thrust, suddenly she let out a deafening scream as her body shook and tightened around him. The Doctor could not take it anymore her scream set his body ablaze with desire, his cock grew and pulsed harder the more she tightened around him. Every muscle in his body clinched as a low growl escaped his chest, his cock burst giving Amy every bit of his orgasm. The room seemed to shake for a moment, their thrusts slowed and their bodies shivered covered in fine sweat. He could have sworn that perhaps his hearts stopped if only for a moment, he felt a weight lifted off of him and he was thankful to whom ever 'We' maybe and as soon as his body did not feel like jelly, he would be sure to find out who they were one way or another. The doctor rolled over to lay next to Amy, both lay in an exhausted heap huddled together dozing. Both wanted to express what they were feeling but neither could find the words or the energy, all that followed was the sharp shallow breathing that eventually became slow and steady.

Chapter 2: Everything Changes.


	2. Chapter 2

December 31st 2012 earth somewhere in Europe.

The Tardis control room was silent and empty. Suddenly the door swung open and the chamber was once again filled with the chatter of life. The deafening roar was accompanied The Doctor. Looking slightly a miss his shirt was half tucked, his bow tie missing and his jacket lay draped over a mass in his arms. A pair of long slender legs protruded from under the coat falling over his left arm. Droplets of water and melting snow glistened in his hair, the mass shifted and squirmed he felt a warm hand brush against his face as arms wrapped tightly around the back of his neck. He smiled shivering as a breeze blew in behind him. "Last time I let you talk me into to taking you for drinks on new years." he whispered softly stepping the rest of the way into the control room and kicking the door shut behind him. Noises came from under his tattered jacket mildly resembling speech, though it was incomprehensible even to the Tardis translation matrix. "Of course, no doubt that made perfect sense to you Pond. You humans and your drunken speech." he muttered walking up the stairs and heading down the hallway.

A few minutes later he arrived at a bed room the door opened to reveal a dimly lit room populated by a four poster bed covered haphazardly with a red quilt and a pillow laying on the floor, in front of a fez sitting aloft a small wooden nightstand.

"Oh very funny!" he shouted into the empty corridor towards the control room. Only silence followed, he knew she heard him she was always around and on occasion she would _help _him to go where he needed. This time however, she was far out of line with her assistance he thought as he laid his unconscious companion down on his bed. It had not been his intention to bring her into his room. But to tired to argue with his beloved Tardis he moved his coat revealing the beautiful young woman underneath. Her fire red hair was a mess laying half across her face. Her mouth curved into a half frown as the doctor tried to pry her hands out from around his neck. Eventually he managed to get her hands loose and laid them by her side his bow tie was tied around her neck at an odd angle he chuckled as he remembered the events of the hours previous she had more than her share of drinks and was quite beside herself. She had stolen his Bow tie and teased him about how they were not cool shortly before fainting on him. Her sleeveless top was half unbuttoned and torn across the bottom he was unsure where that had occurred. Her tight mini skirt was relatively unscathed he slid his hand carefully down her legs to take off her shoes before covering her gingerly with his blanket. He patted her down and tucked her in before whispering

"Sleep well..." He whispered.

Amy murmured in her sleep as if in reply "I want you so bad I can hardly stand it Doctor..."

The Doctor laughed and kissed her on the forehead "Oh my impossible Pond." he muttered and shuffled off back to the control room.

The Doctor slumped heavily into his chair, what a night it had been. Having visited the Tower of London and what had to have been all of the pubs in the greater East European area. He let a heavy breath and sat dozing in the chair. Sometime later he awoke his throat felt like sand paper. _Tea..._

"You know what we could really use the next time you remodel... a Kettle some where in this room just you know brew up tea whenever the need may arise." he said moving his hand to fiddle with his bow tie only to pause at the empty space. The Tardis chirped in what had to be agreement because shortly following its reply a cup holder appeared on the side of his chair holding a hot cup of tea.

"Of course, you exist through all space and time. I imagine a cup of tea would be wondrously easy to make." He said beaming he blew the steam off he tea and took a sip. It was possibly the best cup of tea he had tasted in all of his centuries.

Through out all his adventures he was always accompanied by his Tardis, in fact once he even got the chance to speak to her directly. She likely knew more about him than he knew about himself. After she had been in human form she seemed to become much more mischievous, she picked up a bit more personality he thought. He continued to sip his tea until it was gone he yawned and stood stretching. He felt a bit strange, but he shook it off and decided to go check on Amy.

He stepped up to the door of his bed room. He paused listening he heard quite a bit of movement coming from within.

"Amelia everything ok in there?" He inquired knocking.

"Of course" she replied. "Shit!" She yelled shortly thereafter from the other side of the door accompanied by a loud crash.

"Amy I am coming in are you decent?" He asked leaning against the door to listen better.

"Yes! Honestly why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed thankfully and carefully opened the door he stepped through to find the room as empty as it always was. The only thing out of place was his fez was on the floor, his nightstand was turned on its end and his bed was perfectly made. Lastly he noticed there was no Amy. He began to panic he turned on the spot searching the room.

The door shut behind him "Oh that's almost never good." He muttered. "Amy, are you in here?" He called his voice shaking slightly.

"Oh Doctor calm down, I am right in front of you... Hold on" she replied dropping a small bracelet on the floor.

The Doctor let a squeak and opened his mouth to say Amy put some bloody clothes on. However, all he got out was "Wow..." In front of him stood the tall elegant Amy Pond proudly flaunting her body. Her perfect breasts bounced slightly as she took a step forward, his eyes drifted down her flat smooth stomach over her crotch, down her legs and back again.

"Oh doctor your making me blush!" she giggled.

Snapping back to reality he held his hand over his eyes. "Sorry so sorry, not sure what came over me I seem to be a bit off today. I thought you said you were decent." He muttered heat rushing over his face.

"What would you say I am not at least decent looking, geez Doctor you really know how to treat a lady." She said pouting playfully.

"That's not fair you knew what I was saying. You look stunning." he said trying desperately to keep his composure.

He suddenly felt her hand on his that he was no shielding his eyes with. She caressed it softly and pulled it towards her, he tried to resist but his arm felt like a noodle in her iron grip. Suddenly he felt her perky nipple and soft breast under his palm and she shifted her hand to place her palm a top of his hand and forced him to massage firmly.

"Amy you should stop this..." he sputtered as she moaned with glee at the feeling of his soft hand rotating and squeezing her breast.

"I don't think I will Doctor I have special permission from a higher authority, how do you think managed a perception filter hmm?" she whispered pulling the hand from his eyes. He quickly shut his eyes as tightly as he could. She maneuvered his hand to her crotch, taking his index finger and dragging it across her clit. "Besides I'm just getting started.." She whispered softly in his ear. The feeling of her hot breath on his neck made him quiver, she nibbled on his ear lobe playfully. She whispered into his ear once more "It is no use resisting Doctor we know you to well not to have slipped you a little something to help you loosen up. Now how about you to the same for me?" She moaned as she slid his finger into her dripping wet pussy. "Mmmm, you see how wet I am already for you. Should let this go to waste."

He began to shake his head he could feel his trousers tightening they had almost become painful at this point. However, he had to resist. He wanted no he needed to know who else was behind this beautiful mess, was it Jack? No he would not dare would he? Waves of thoughts of what he should do with his current situation were keeping him from thinking clearly.

Finally he managed to speak "Wh...whoooo... is we?" he sputtered every syllable more labored than the last.

"If you want to know you'll just have to force it out of me!" She giggled as she slide in another finger throwing her head back in ecstasy. She looked back down at her prisoner. "Now what are you going to do about it?" She asked her lips curving into mischievous grin. His eyes flew open and searched hers as they always did piercing into the recesses of her mind. Nothing he found absolutely nothing sinister in her gaze she was his Pond, nothing was controlling her. She leaned in and kissed him, much to their surprise he kissed her back. Slowly she let go of his hands, her moved his fingers as though he were going to stop, her heart skipped a beat. But soon she realized, her doctor was toying with her when he pressed his thumb firmly on her clit and slid his fingers back deep inside of her rubbing and twisting them around making her squeal with pleasure and her knees go weak. She let go of his other hand, her entire body shook with anticipation as she lightly caressed the bulge in the doctors trousers. It seemed to throb in response to even the lightest touch, she giggled and drug a fingernail down the it's length.

The Doctor gasped as his pants grew tighter, she was not about to get away with that oh no! He curved his fingers and pulled her gently towards him. He thrust his fingers faster into her making her scream. He began to kiss down her neck pausing to nibble on her collarbone momentarily before moving down to her breasts. Her pale skin felt like silk under his lips, he felt her shiver with every stoke of his hand and playful nibble that befell her. Yes this was perfect he was absolutely in control just where he needed to be. He kissed down her stomach and over her perfect thighs he moved inward and then stopped looking up.

"Now Pond why don't you tell me who 'We' are" he muttered twisting his fingers and setting her asunder once more.

Amy gasped for air, she felt like her body was going to deny her the pleasure of holding out on him much longer. So long had she wished for this night to happen and now that it had finally come it was far beyond her wildest dreams. How was she going to be sure to keep him hooked until she had him? If she still refused to say anything he might just stop and demand she say before continuing. And she could not have that once she let him loose he might try to escape instead of resuming. Rule 1. The Doctor lies. What would her Doctor do? He would keep talking biding time until he could come up with a clever plan to save the day the way he always did. Thats it she thought I will win this yet. She felt her body quake again with pleasure as he turned inside her, she grabbed hold of his now massive bulge and began to stoke it.

"Now Doctor, don't think I am going to crack that easily... Though you have been so good up till now perhaps I will give you something. You know us both very well, and we both wanted this quite badly." She muttered desperately struggling to control her breathing.

It was not what he wanted but it was better than what he had expected. His body throbbed it was beginning to deny him even more of his self control. He leaned in closer and kissed over here thigh tenderly, moving inward slowly he began to run his tongue down the length of her throbbing pussy. She screamed and arched her hips into each thrust of his fingers.

"Oh yes, like that did _We _Pond?" he laughed quite pleased with himself for a moment he paused concerned that perhaps this had gone a bit to far.

Amy gripped his hair and held him tightly in place. "Don-don't stop!" she gasped, he flashed her a mischievous smile and twisted his fingers again. She screamed dropping her hands to his shoulders gripping them hard to keep her balance. "You... a-are... in so much trouble mister!" she whimpered.

"You've seen nothing yet Pond." He boasted running his tongue down the lips of her dripping pussy and back up to her clit before wrapping his lips around it sucking lightly.

She groaned and dug her fingernails into his shoulders, the pain was shot through his body though it only severed to further fuel his enthusiasm he wanted his impossible Pond so badly it was beginning to physically hurt. It had to wait he thought he had to stay in control to find out who was behind all this and why he could hardly help himself. With a swift flutter of his fingers and a masterful tongue she let a quivering scream that echoed through the nearly empty room as she climaxed. Her knees gave slightly, her Doctor responded with lightening speed and caught her, and rose to meet her face to face.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her beloved Doctor feeling his lanky arms embrace her tightly, She kissed him deeply and unbuttoned his trousers immediately his rock hard dick burst forth into her eagerly awaiting hand. She gasped as her hand closed around the shaft. It was bigger than she had imagined, it throbbed at her touch and he threw his head back forcing a deep breath into his tight chest. His hearts were beating madly, the pounded so hard he thought they may just burst from his chest.

"Like that did _we_?" Amy muttered a wicked grin crossed her face, as she ran her free hand down his chest unbuttoning his shirt. She paid special attention to his chest dragging her nails across.

An overwhelming urge came over him, consumed by desire he clutched Amy as tightly as he could and threw her on the bed, and pinned her arms to the bed above her head.

Amy was pleasantly surprised by the sight of her Doctor startling her, she had often dreamed of this moment but never had she thought it would be reality. Now that she was here, heat rushed to her cheeks. Her body was completely exposed and she had just nearly fallen to the floor after what must have been the most exhilarating orgasm she had ever experienced. Her Doctor had not missed a beat without warning he had thrown her to the bed and pinned her in place under him. A shaky breath escaped her lips in anticipation, as he stared down at her his face inches from hers. His eyes had a light about them she had never seen before.

The Doctor smiled down at her, and kissed her neck tenderly he could feel how close he was to entering her, just an inch of air separated their bodies from becoming one. He wanted her, no that was not it he thought he no longer _wanted _her he needed her.

"Doctor... Doctor please... I don't think I can wait anymore..." She whimpered her breaths sharp and shallow.

He paused for a moment looking over the beautiful sight that lie below, strands of red hair lay about her perfect body was intoxicating.

"Doctor...Doctor are you even listening to me?" She asked impatiently she wrapped her legs around his buttocks and forced him inside of her as deep as she could. They both breathlessly trying to speak but nothing came out, he stared into her eyes. She nodded in return moving her hips slightly to prove that it was real.

For a moment they laid still and took in the feeling of every inch of the other. His head was swimming, and his hearts were pounding out of his chest. He did not care all that mattered to him now was he wanted her and she wanted him. He felt at ease with the universe for the first time in centuries. Slowly he began to thrust in and out, he let go of her arms and gripped at the sheets.

Amy threw her head back and screamed as his thrust grew faster and stronger. She pulled at her hair, she could feel her Doctor's body slamming against her. Her body shivered as she ran her hands over the length of his lanky frame, gasping and moaning with every following thrust of his cock. This was magnificent her body felt hot, her pussy throbbed around his Cock dripping wet. The Doctor could feel his orgasm welling up inside him, pumping away he continued holding it at bay the best he could. Amy felt his cock swell, it was time to step up her game she'd teach him for making her wait. She rubbed her clit vigorously. Shifting her hips with his thrust, suddenly she let out a deafening scream as her body shook and tightened around him. The Doctor could not take it anymore her scream set his body ablaze with desire, his cock grew and pulsed harder the more she tightened around him. Every muscle in his body clinched as a low growl escaped his chest, his cock burst giving Amy every bit of his orgasm. The room seemed to shake for a moment, their thrusts slowed and their bodies shivered covered in fine sweat. He could have sworn that perhaps his hearts stopped if only for a moment, he felt a weight lifted off of him and he was thankful to whom ever 'We' maybe and as soon as his body did not feel like jelly, he would be sure to find out who they were one way or another. The doctor rolled over to lay next to Amy, both lay in an exhausted heap huddled together dozing. Both wanted to express what they were feeling but neither could find the words or the energy, all that followed was the sharp shallow breathing that eventually became slow and steady.

Chapter 2: Everything Changes!


End file.
